


What's in a Name?

by OneFlower



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFlower/pseuds/OneFlower





	What's in a Name?

No one had ever called him “Benny” before, not even his dimly-remembered mother. His father wouldn’t have approved.

It was always “Benton” or “Ben” or “Fraser.” Sometimes even just “Mountie.”

Until Ray. The first time Ray called him “Benny,” he was too polite to object. After a while, he grew to like it, hearing first acceptance in the nickname, then friendship, affection and more.

Now the word is breathed warmly onto his skin, raising goosebumps and chasing shivers over his flesh like a moon-cold night. It speaks of desire and urgent need, and he rises eagerly to the call.


End file.
